farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Weasel
Weasel is a weasel who makes the journey from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park in both the books and the TV series. Weasel is male in the books but is female in the TV series. In the books, Weasel is a respected senior member of the group but in the TV series, her character is changed to a silly, immature creature who often gets on the other animals' nerves. Weasel is also larger in the TV series, resembling a stoat. Deep down inside, she is shown to be helpful and respectful and really does care for those in need. She becomes Measley's mate in season 2, although she never returns the affection to him, she deeply does love him so. She also loves her two children dearly and would never let anyone hurt them. Weasel is very emotional and territorial as weasels are. She also shows great concern for those when they have helped her. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood Weasel is one of the most sensible and respected members of the group and is involved in most of the major discussions during the journey. When the squirrels panic while attempting to cross the river, Weasel takes control of the situation and helps them all across. He then returns to the river to help the rabbits across and later helps to rescue Badger from the river as well. Weasel's slender figure allows Whistler to carry him across the busy side of the motorway. Weasel safely completes the journey to White Deer Park with the majority of the other animals. In the Grip of Winter Weasel is present for most of the animals' discussions during the winter. He forms part of the sentry during Fox's plan to get rid of the poachers and he is the first to see them as they enter the park. After informing Tawny Owl and the others of the danger, Weasel heads off to the pond to watch the events unfold. Weasel is also the first to see the poachers when they return to the park to get revenge on Fox and immediately warns the other animals. Fox's Feud After the birth of Fox and Vixen's cubs, Weasel spots Scarface spying on them and warns Fox of his presence. He takes part in the meeting to discuss the problems the animals are having with some of the park's inhabitants and is involved in several other discussions the animals have throughout the book. He is also part of the group that follows Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to look for Bold. When strong winds blow through the park Weasel has an argument with Tawny Owl about who is most affected by the wind and whether Kestrel's flying is as skillful as Owl's. After the death of Scarface, Weasel, like several other animals in the group, finds himself a mate within the park. The Siege of White Deer Park Weasel is the first animal to see Badger with Mossy and asks the young mole to pretend to be his father for the sake of Badger. He asks the other animals to play along and they all agree except for Tawny Owl. He also expresses regret that Badger has been left alone for so long and promises to visit him regularly from then on. Weasel appears at various points during the rest of the book, but his role is relatively minor. In the Path of the Storm The following spring sees several births among the Farthing Wood community and Weasel makes several jibes at Tawny Owl about the fact he has never mated. These jibes from Weasel and also from Rusty and Pace eventually cause Tawny Owl to leave White Deer Park to find a mate, and Weasel expresses regret that his actions may have caused Owl to leave the reserve. Weasel appears at the meeting of elders to discuss the problem with Trey and is also one of the animals who makes the trip to the pond to show Trey that he cannot stop them from drinking there. When Tawny Owl returns to the park Weasel is so relieved to see him that he remains speechless, unable to offer him any banter. Battle for the Park When the humans start to round up the animals in White Deer Park, Weasel is one of those who are captured and moved to the new reserve. Fox takes a rescue party to the reserve and Tawny Owl enters and speaks to Weasel, but nobody can think of a way to get the animals out. Eventually, Whistler is sent to the new reserve to carry Weasel out, and Weasel is very grateful to be brought back to his home and his friends. Back in the park Weasel is part of the hunting party that sets out to drive the rats out of the Farthing Wood animals' corner of the reserve and he also helps to transport rat carcasses to the Warden's lodge to alert him of the threat. During the final battle against the rats, Weasel becomes overrun and unable to fight back, but Tawny Owl flies in and saves his friend from certain death. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Weasels Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters who Gave Birth Category:Protaginists